Douglas Steve
Douglas "Doug" D. Steve, commonly known as Douglas Steve or "The Hip Ghoul" is a powerful and greedy ghoul who lives in high rich towns in Club Penguin, who is infamous for his ties to darkness skills and shadow spells. Douglas is better known to be the owner of "The Undead Casino" (which is now been shut down for 2-3 months for health problems and the piano man doing murders, among other reasons), and is the creator of his famous "Hell's Fireball" drink, a strong cocktail that "burns the victim's soul". He has had his fair share of partnerships, all of which have ended with him being backstabbed. His partnerships include those with Y A C H T Y, Bogo55, The Death, Vard, and Opt (formerly). His main friend, "Vard", is rumored to be an alternate account of his, made for spying on his future prey. If you walk into his Casino, you will be met with strange music/noises in which include beeping and backwards whispering. On the ground you will see the word "HELP" made out of Christmas Light Strings. His bot "Decay" talks in Morse Code to the player, which translates to this: "Douglas took our souls. Stop him before he takes yours. His weakness is his own element. Everything he says is a lie. Don't trust him." On many accounts, when a player has approached "Douglas_Steve" about his matter, he will say "Oh.. That bot went insane a long time ago. He is sometimes delusional." Whether that is the case or not, We have no clue. But all we do know is, he is a very mysterious Penguin. Trivia/Facts: * He is commonly mistaken and also joked about being Douglas State, due to both similarities on their names. Steve really hates it when it comes to being called as "Douglas State" or "State". * His biocard shows a mysterious quote which is in Morse Code and translates to "Decay". This could be possible the "D'''" in his name is probably Decay. ** Douglas later stated the "D" in his name isn't just only mean "Decay" but it can be "Destroyer", "Deviant", "Devilish", "Delusion", "Dexter" and so on. * He is extremely strong and wise as a ghoul. His powers and abilities are gambling and card games makes him the top player in Hell, not to forget his darkness manipulation. * His hobbies include gambling, drinking alcohol, trying on new styles of clothing, and stealing the souls of the innocents via his Undead Casino. Due to stealing, his reputation makes him popular and other fear him. * He can summon his servant, Mr. Bones at anytime to do his bidding, manager of the casino, doing some chores and other task. Mr. Bones is a powerful servant: he cannot be easily killed, possess inhuman feats that rivals powerful people such as Agent 300 or Deus Rex, can use fire from Hell and shadow manipulation. * He has a child named ''Jorji_Costava'' , whom is rarely online due to the fact that Jorji_Costava is actually "'''Starry Moonlight". * He hates Matillo for no some reasons (about rivality, Matillo mocks heavily Bogo55 or Vard, which angers Douglas) yet both have clashed many times in the past with results of a draw. * When provoked enough, he can turn into a "Hell Beast": his head will turn into a giant skull and he will grow rotting, featherless wings with flames rather than flesh and he summons a lot of tentacles and spider legs on his back, also on his arms and legs. This form is however very slow due to it's size. * He hates Pukies, like most people do and should do. * His pal Vard is probably the same user who plays on VR Chat, alongside popular Youtuber Jameskii. Vard from VR Chat is very popular since then. Gallery Douglas Steve 2.PNG|His most known outfit, mostly when he meets popular celebrities and looking like a "rich ghoul".. Douglas Steve Normal.PNG|Douglas in his "Hip-Hop Human Form". Wear this outfit when going on the surface. Douglas Steve 3.PNG|Douglas in his alternative outfit, mostly when he works. Douglas Steve 4.PNG|Liana's fanart made for Douglas, being in his casino outfit.